


Needed Desire

by LHsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Niall in Lace, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Niall, Top!Liam, blowjob, bottom!Niall, niall in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHsmut/pseuds/LHsmut
Summary: There is no plot whatsoever planned, so if you don't like plotless porn, turn back now.





	Needed Desire

When he looked down at Niall, the love of his life, he gulped audibly.

The smooth flesh of his heaving chest was glistening with sweat and he licked a path down from his nipples to his bellybutton, while nibbling softly at the exposed skin. 

While traveling down further, he popped the buttons of his lover's silken shirt, worshipping every newly revealed strip of his heavenly, milky colored skin. He continued his trail past the other man's abdomen, until he reached the elastic top of his tight panties. 

He took a moment to look at the red lace, strained by the pressure of his lover's arousal. The only thing between himself and his price looked incredibly delicate, so he couldn't just rip it apart. Carefully, he slid the offending cloth down those tantalizing hips, freeing the pulsing cock from it's confines. He was rewarded with a strangled moan which escaped the luscious lips of Niall. 

"Liam," he panted as he buried his perfectly manicured fingers in his hair.  
Liam smirked and started licking Niall's well defined pectorals while breathing out hot air, teasing his sensitive skin. Niall became a wanton mess within moments, as Liam worshipped every bit of flesh around his hot penis, avoiding to touch the desperate organ. 

Niall whimpered pitifully, his hips jerked upwards as he searched for that delicious friction he had been denied for so long.

Liam responded with a dark chuckle that sent a shiver of delight down his lover’s spine, while a strong, long fingered hand pushed him back onto the mattress of their bed. 

After teasing him for a little while longer Liam finally had mercy and took the angry red head of his love’s pulsing cock in his mouth, which earned him a muffled scream. He took the full six inches into his throat and swallowed around them, which caused another involuntary jerk of hips, pushing his face into the hairless pelvic area. 

Liam breathed in the musky scent and retracted his head, all the while swirling his tongue around the hot girth. His left hand stayed firmly lodged on the abdomen where he had moved it to gain better control over Niall's movements, while his other hand traveled upwards, tweaking the erect nipples, until it reached those soft lips, which wrapped around three of the digits hungrily. 

Liam let out an involuntary moan of his own, as he glanced up and watched his lover’s mouth around his fingers, tongue sloppily flicking out from time to time to wet his fingers to their roots.

Niall knew that he would only get the lubrication he provided today and he did not want it any other way, as he loved the feeling of being entered almost dry. As Liam got closer to his own orgasm by watching his lover suck his fingers, he grew impatient and pulled them away from that sinful mouth. 

Niall gasped, as he felt how Liam's first digit entered the tight ring of his clenched muscles with one quick thrust and he tightened his hold on Liam's hair, desperately trying to get more of his cock down his throat. 

Liam on the other hand had a different idea and pulled away, finger still deeply buried within the hot cavern, and moved up the path which his fingers had deserted a few moments before, trailing open mouthed kisses along his way. All the while he moved his finger inside of his lover, searching for that one spot which would let him see stars. 

As he found the bundle of nerves, he massaged it while simultaneously sucking one of the neglected nipples into his mouth. Niall whimpered pathetically and pushed back against the double stimulation of his erogenous zones. 

“P-Pleaaseee Li”, was all he could vocalize as his orgasm approached rapidly.  
Liam gave a predatory smirk, pushing in two more fingers without stopping his massage of the sensitive flesh inside of the other man, putting him on the edge. 

Niall cried out desperately as the foreign digits stretched him just the way he loved it. All he wanted was to come, so badly. But he knew he would not be allowed to do so, until explicitly given permission from his boyfriend. 

Liam's grin widened at the other’s predicament and he asked in a husky voice “You ready for me, babe?”, which was answered immediately by frantic nodding and an almost screamed “Yes, pleaseeee!”. 

Feeling a tad sadistic, Liam asked silkily “Please what, hon?”, while pulling out his fingers slowly.  
“Please, I need your cock in me right now!” was his desperately whined answer and without further ado, he sheathed himself inside his lover’s nether mouth with two smooth thrusts. Niall screamed from the suddenness of the intrusion and the slight burn accompanying it, but also from the sheer pleasure as Liam's rod stimulated his prostate. 

Niall was unable to keep in his orgasm for much longer, as Liam's bruising pace hit his sweet spot dead on every time he snapped his hips forward, so he whined pitifully between his harsh breaths and screams of ecstasy. 

Liam of course knew long ago that his boyfriend was unable to hold on for much longer, so he drew him into a passionate kiss, before whispering into his ear “Come for me, babe”.  
This order was followed by a harsh shudder of the receiving man’s body, another scream and a hot eruption of semen which splattered onto the men’s bodies. Liam pumped inside of the spasming tunnel for a few more moments, before he followed his lover over the edge, deeply buried inside of him. 

As they came down from their heights, Liam gave his lover a soft, loving kiss and rolled them over, reversing their positions with his softening cock still buried balls deep within the now moist cavern. 

Niall gave a satisfied sigh, before cuddling into his human pillow and falling asleep to the softly whispered “I love you” from Liam.


End file.
